


Eavesdropping For The Soul

by solsticeflux



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Good Friendship Vibes, M/M, hm, implied nsfw stuff??, kinda mostly only implied taakitz??, set after eleventh hour but before suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeflux/pseuds/solsticeflux
Summary: "It wasn’t prying, he reasoned with himself. He just wanted to make sure that no strange extraplanar being was trying to get the jump on his friend, whether the jumping was being directed at the wizard’s soul, bones, or anything else."Magnus hears some things from Taako's room and decides to investigate. Things do not go as planned, but work out for the best, as per usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 work whoah it's so weird actually posting something here
> 
> anyway I literally had Oh Hey! It's Hodge Podge! on repeat the whole time this thing practically wrote itself
> 
> also what the fuck is a title

Magnus was in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. Idly wondering if Taako would want some, he made his way towards the wizard’s room. Magnus raised his hand to knock. The burly man knew his small companion was prickly sometimes, but even he couldn’t resist a good cup of rustic coffee, right? His knuckles inched closer toward the door, and then promptly froze, shock-still.

“That’s really where you’re going to put your hand.” It was Taako’s voice, an obvious occupant of the living space, and it was filled with both amusement and vague annoyance. Though phrased like one, it wasn’t a question.

“Is there anywhere else to put it?” A second voice asked cautiously. Magnus’ mouth dropped open. That was definitely Kravitz’s voice, the bounty hunter grim reaper man from Lucas’ lab. He’d recognize that gentleman-cockney accent anywhere.  
To be honest, Magnus expected that Kravitz would be around after Refuge; their death-count had shot way the fuck up and they’d definitely promised to avoid dying in the future. Then again, Angus had said he saw someone at the Chug’N’Squeeze with Taako. 

“Yeah, you could always put it here, my guy.” His elf friend’s voice rang again, muffled from behind the door Magnus had pressed himself up against. It wasn’t prying, he reasoned with himself. He just wanted to make sure that no strange extraplanar being was trying to get the jump on his friend, whether the jumping was being directed at the wizard’s soul, bones, or anything else. The fighter resumed his investigation.

“Oh.” He heard Kravitz reply. “I do suppose that works too.” Magnus gritted his teeth. He honestly hoped he wasn’t in the process of eavesdropping on some awkward sexual encounter. There was a breathy laugh that was just barely loud enough for Magnus to hear. The human fought with himself between the choices of “leave, and never mention this _ever,”_ and “abandon all politeness, burst into the room, and...fight the Grim Reaper, most likely.” 

As it turned out, he didn’t even have to choose. 

The front entrance to their premium living space opened loudly, and in walked Merle. The cleric had an armful of assorted groceries and began to set them on the coffee table they had in their, frankly terrifying, living room. As soon as he saw Magnus, hunched near the door, he stopped. 

“Magnus-” The dwarf began but the other man frantically put a finger to his lips. He motioned with his head to the door and beckoned Merle closer. Once the healer was within whispering distance, Magnus opened his mouth to speak.

“Kravitz is in there.” He replied, barely any sound coming from his vocal chords. Merle looked for all the world like he was going to yell more than a few unsavory things, so Magnus slammed his hand over the cleric’s mouth just as another sentence wafted through the door in their direction. 

“Yo, so I’m just gonna put my leg behind you here, Krav.” Merle looked scandalized, and Magnus once again considered just walking away, but he wasn’t inclined to believe his friend would do the same. 

“Okay, but that means I have to put mine here.” Was the response, and now Merle _really_ looked like he was going to blow one of his many dwarven blood vessels. He still hadn’t forgiven the bounty hunter for the removal of his arm, and while Magnus didn’t blame him, this was not the time nor the place. 

“Holy shit, that was a fucking flirt, wasn’t it?” Taako snorted. “I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks.” There was a noise that could have been fabric ripping, a ring being dropped, or any other number of things and suddenly Magnus decided _he had to know._ He hoped that he was very, very wrong about the situation, but if he left now, he was sure someone else would burst in, namely Merle, he’d be blamed later. Plus, even if he _did_ leave, the not knowing would eat away at him until he just asked Taako directly, and wouldn't _that_ be an interesting conversation. Magnus resolved himself to knowing, and apparently Merle actually had been going to burst in, points for Magnus on being right, because together they wrenched the door open right as a new voice chimed.

“Left hand to green!” 

“Ango?!” Magnus exclaimed and the cleric beside him let out an audible groan. 

“Hello sirs!” Angus McDonald, World’s Greatest Kid Detective, cheerfully replied while looking at the other two members of the Tres Horny Boys. From the floor, Taako lifted his left hand from a red circle next to Kravitz’s thigh and somehow maneuvered it to the green circle just to his right without losing his balance. Kravitz glanced at his hand and didn’t move. Merle, who hadn’t quite recovered from the answer to the burning question that had caused them to nearly rip Taako’s door from its hinges, just stared at the Twister mat that was spread across the floor. 

The wizard started laughing, and Magnus soon realized why. Kravitz, who had apparently made very bad choices when deciding where to put his various limbs, was balancing nearly only on his left hand on a red space behind him. Gulping in a deep breath, the reaper started to remove his hand from behind him.

“Shit,” was the only thing that left the dark-haired man’s lips as he fell backwards almost the second his hand left the mat. The moment seemed to happen in slow-motion; the bounty hunter had long arms, after all, so it took him longer to fall than it would most. Magnus could almost hear some old memeic song playing softly as Kravitz took a backwards tumble, and Taako didn’t have the self-control to stop laughing as he fell. 

That is, until the motion jostled the duo’s entwined legs and the elf hit the ground as well. And Magnus couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in his throat until it left his body, loudly and contagiously. The other occupants of the room, save Merle, who was beginning to form words but still didn’t move, and Taako who was pouty at having lost, began to laugh as well.

“We thought you were doing nasty shit and you’re just in here playing Twister?!” Came from the dwarf beside Magnus and that did absolutely nothing to stop the fighter's laughter, but he pushed on anyway as Taako explained. 

“I was really fuckin’ bored, my dude, so I called up Skeletor over here and Agnes was already headed over for a magic lesson, some shit went down, and here we are.” The wizard shrugged and somehow that explanation hadn’t helped at all, but then again, it was Taako talking. Angus gasped kind of excitedly and looked over at Magnus and Merle as Taako and Kravitz pulled themselves off the ground. 

“We should play another round! Now that there’s more people here and all, and the mat is definitely big enough,” Taako had one of the larger rooms, unsurprisingly. “And, um, I don’t have anything else I need to do…” The small detective trailed off and looked down at the spinner. 

And damn, none of them, not even grumpy Merle, had the heart to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> TWISTER TWISTER TWISTER  
> they all played like four more rounds for tiny ango and this time kravitz made better choices and didnt listen to taako lmao
> 
> feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr, i'm fluxtides!


End file.
